


Crow, Raven and Fox

by monochromicharlequinn8



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Spooning, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, brother x brother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromicharlequinn8/pseuds/monochromicharlequinn8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Naruto's nineteenth Birthday and Itachi and Sauske want to give him a present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crow, Raven and Fox

It was morning.  
Sasuke and Itachi crept onto Naruto’s bedroom, silently having their own little hissy-fit.  
Today was Naruto’s nineteenth birthday. And Sasuke, already, nineteen, and Itachi, twenty-four, were going to give him a present.

After the war Sasuke had revived Itachi with the same technique which he did Orochimaru, which Itachi immediately scolded him for. The brothers retreated into privacy for a while into the forest until Naruto had bumped into them on a solo ANBU mission. They lived as simple mercenaries in a house near the Hidden Grass.  
Naruto had stayed with them that night and had accidentally discovered a very big secret; Itachi and Sasuke were kind of fucking. The blonde had walked in on them in the bathroom.  
Naruto wasn’t judgy; he’d lived with Jaraiya for God’s sake. He was just intensely surprised and shocked. He got over it, but never said why he didn’t judge.

After several months, Naruto started living with the brothers and became a part of their life; simple mercenaries. There had been a bit of trouble with the village about Naruto leaving, especially with the elders. But Naruto shut them down saying these people didn’t own him or Kurama. He dropped his headband off to Tsunade and left.  
Since then he’d had sex with Itachi and Sasuke a lot, there were also a few three ways that were great.  
But all that was a little while ago now.

“I get his dick,” whispered Sasuke, crawling onto the bed in front of the sleeping blonde who’d swaddled himself in his thick red blanket. He bought it because it had little foxes on it.  
“Fine,” retorted Itachi quietly, “I get his cute ass then.”  
They flipped each other the bird and silently stripped themselves. Next to go was Naruto’s blanket to reveal the sleeping blonde was wearing nothing but black cotton pants slung low on his hips, revealing the dips of his tailbone and wisps of golden pubic hair. The brothers had had a lot of fun playing with Naruto’s pubic hair before.

Naruto lay conveniently on his side, sleeping peacefully. Sasuke and Itachi gently worked his pants off him and tossed them to the floor. They adjusted the top leg so that it rested up by itself giving the Uchiha’s full access.  
Let the fun begin.

The brothers lay down on their respective sides and looked at each other for a moment. Sasuke rubbed a thumb between Naruto’s testicles as Itachi parted Naruto’s cheeks and spied the semi stretched hole there.  
“You fucked him yesterday, didn’t you?” Itachi murmured.  
“Mm-hm,” Sasuke replied as he rolled a ball between his fingertips. He gently blew against the blonde’s soft length and saw a shiver run down it. Sasuke flicked his tongue across the head just as Itachi traced Naruto’s ass ring with a saliva coated finger.

There was a visible twitch and Naruto started to grow. Sasuke massaged his tongue between Naruto’s balls, breathing hotly on the forming erection, as Itachi slid half a finger inside the blonde’s ass.  
A strange moan came from Naruto. He was still asleep, but he could still feel and respond to physical treatment in such intimate areas.

Sasuke watched, delighted, as Naruto grew half-hard. He took a ball in his mouth and sucked on it gently as Itachi’s forefinger sunk into Naruto’s ass fully.  
Naruto’s moan was soft and drawn out. Sasuke continued sucking and fondling the blonde’s testicles as Itachi wriggled his finger inside Naruto in search of his prostate. He knew he’d found it when the blonde whimpered and his hips twitched.

Sasuke was happy to find Naruto was fully hard. He sealed his lips around the head and sucking, tonguing the slit. Naruto let out a clear moan and his body shifted. The raven could see the blonde was waking up now and sucked harder.

Itachi gently eased a second finger inside Naruto’s ass and started to scissor his fingers, softly stretching the blonde. He watched Naruto’s body move and realized he was waking up. For good measure Itachi began to massage his fingertips into the blonde’s prostate.  
Naruto groaned as pleasure swirled through him. Shit, was he dreaming? Or was this actually- His train of thought broke off as wet heat moved down his erection taking two thirds of his arousal into that wonderful heat.

“What-,” Naruto started to say before he gasped as he felt something stimulate his prostate. He started to rise from the bed when he felt two hands grip his top thigh, holding it still. The blonde looked down to find Sasuke looking up at him with sparkling onyx eyes. He then noticed that the raven had his entire erection in his mouth and down his throat.

Sasuke swallowed around Naruto’s cock and was happy to see the blonde’s eyes close as he gasped. He felt a little fluid trickle down his throat and immediately decided he wanted for of it. He kept sucking and brought his free hand up to fondle Naruto’s balls. It was difficult to breathe but he liked making Naruto feel good. So, to Sasuke, it was worth it.

Itachi was in his own predicament. The arm he wasn’t lying on was had its finger in Naruto’s ass, so when the blonde started to move, he’d used the hand he was lying on to hold the leg in place. Itachi was very briefly glad he wasn’t a contortionist as he felt that would be a miserable job.  
Unwillingly, Itachi moved his fingers out of Naruto’s ass and replaced the hand on the tan leg. He fingered the blonde’s ass anew and listened to Naruto moan.  
Naruto gasped when he felt a third finger enter and stretch him further, not that he needed it. He was ready and Itachi knew it.

Sasuke felt a generous spurt of precum drip down his throat and wondered what Itachi was doing to their blonde. Itachi alternated between abusing Naruto’s prostate and teasing the blonde’s walls. Both brothers moaned as Naruto gripped their hair and tugged their heads closer to his body.

Itachi smirked and started nipping and sucking Naruto’s butt cheeks. He almost chuckled when Naruto gasped and yanked at his hair. He fucked the blonde’s ass with his fingers as he made larger love bites on the tan globes in front of him.  
Sasuke moved a hand to Naruto’s testicles and fondled them, earning a loud gasp.  
“Sas…ah…’Tachi…”  
Sasuke moved his other hand to his own bottom and rubbed his entrance with his mid-finger. He moaned from the feeling, making Naruto cry out as the sound created vibrations that travelled along his length.

Itachi moved his hand from Naruto’s thigh, glad when it stayed in place, and reached down to gently stroke Sasuke’s arousal. The younger Uchiha gasped around Naruto’s dick when as he felt a hand grab his cock. The elder smirked as he pulled his fingers out of Naruto’s bottom which he replaced with his tongue. The blonde’s ass was more than ready, but Itachi wanted to have a little more fun first.

Sasuke whined the hand on his erection moved to his ass and pried the hand already there away. Itachi plunged his fingers inside Sasuke and relished in the clearly audible moan his little brother produced. Admittedly, Naruto like the sound just a little more than Itachi and he moaned as his hips jerked.

Sasuke pulled off Naruto’s member and pressed his face into the blonde’s abs, crying out as Itachi’s free hand gripped Sasuke fully erect penis. When he recovered, the younger Uchiha resumed deep throating the blonde. He gently squeezed a testicle and hummed as more precum wet his tongue.  
“Shit…gonna…cum,” panted Naruto.  
Sasuke reached over with his unoccupied hand to Itachi’s groin and swiped his fist along the boner there. The elder groaned and he pressed his fingers into Sasuke prostate, making him groan too.

Naruto felt the vibrations from the brothers groaning and could only choke out a warning before he came. He turned his head into his pillow as he shot his load down Sasuke throat. When the blonde stopped spasming, the Uchiha’s pulled away. Sasuke sat in Itachi’s lap, both facing Naruto, and watched the blonde recover.

When Naruto could breathe properly and didn’t feel so boneless, he crawled to the Uchiha’s and sat down in front of them.  
“Happy Birthday,” the brothers said.  
Naruto was blank for a second until the words processed.  
“Oh…” was all he could say.

“We wanted to give you a more penetrative gift, but taking both of us at the same time could damage your colon,” stated Itachi.  
Sasuke smirked and looked away to the wall. Naruto raised an eyebrow.  
“I do have more than one hole, you know.”  
Taking the incentive, Itachi crawled to Naruto’s behind and rubbed a finger across the entrance. The blonde whimpered and lifted his hips to allow Itachi better access. He propped himself in his elbows and knees, before resting his head on Sasuke abdomen.

Sasuke looked down at the blonde who was stifling moans of pleasure into his toned belly. The raven was still hard and wanted release. He watched Itachi line his erection with the blonde’s entrance and stroked golden locks with pale fingers.  
Naruto cried out loudly as Itachi’s considerably large member enter him.  
“Itachi…” the blonde moaned.  
Sasuke shivered. He had a pretty accurate idea of what Naruto was feeling. His onyx eyes closed for a moment before snapping them open to find Naruto’s lips devouring his cock.

Naruto pinned Sasuke’s hips to the mattress and sucked the length in his mouth. He moaned as Itachi pulled out till only the head was inside, His ass flexed at the loss, then stretched as the erection thrust back inside him. Sasuke moaned as Naruto’s sounds of pleasure vibrated along his length. He lay on his back and gripped blonde spikes, moaning and trying to thrust into Naruto’s mouth, only to be stopped by the tan hands on his hips.

Itachi gripped the blonde’s hips to steady himself. He’d have been fucking Naruto’s poor ass now if he hadn’t been distracted by the blowjob in front of him. Itachi could imagine how Sasuke felt. He’d had that wet heat pleasure his cock before, and, trust him, it was amazing. He felt Naruto’s hips push back into his own followed by a whine of displeasure.  
“Nii-san, you’re being mean,” Sasuke agreed with a moan.  
Itachi did as asked; he thrust into the blonde’s prostate. Naruto as Sasuke good spots where in his instinctual memory now and he’d prod them as he saw fit.

Naruto was moaning loudly around Sasuke’s cock as Itachi pound into his prostate. He jumped when he felt this lover lean down and rest his chest on Naruto’s shoulder blades.  
Spooning wasn’t something he done with Itachi, probably because he mostly rode. Sasuke topped and he was kinda domineering, so he got a bit of topping/riding time with Itachi.  
But spooning actually felt really nice. He hummed in appreciation until he felt hand grab his erection.

Sasuke eyes flew open as he felt two fingers enter him. He propped himself up on his elbows and moved a leg to see Itachi slide his hand digits in and out of him. Onyx eyes glanced up to see Itachi’s other hand work Naruto’s erection.  
Then onyx and obsidian eyes locked. Unrestrained lust made the gems sparkle.

Naruto pulled off Sasuke cock and licked the slit before saying that he wouldn’t last much longer before resuming his blow job. The Uchiha’s both grunted in acknowledgement.  
“Me too,” whispered Itachi into Naruto’s neck.  
The crow’s teeth sank into the blonde’s deltoids as he felt the ass muscles contract around his length.  
Naruto screamed wordlessly around Sasuke cock and clenched around Itachi’s as he experienced his blissful climax. The blonde’s pleasure high triggered the Uchiha’s own orgasms.

They all lay in a heap as they recovered from their completion. When he could breathe properly, Naruto sat up and grabbed the unopened tissue box from his bedside table. He ripped the provided lines of the cardboard and cleaned his ass, legs and face with the soft papers.

“Its’ not that I don’t love birthday gifts, but we need to establish boundaries. I was asleep for goodness sake!”  
The brothers laughed tiredly and sat up.  
“Right, sorry,” apologized Sasuke.  
“It was just a onetime thing for your birthday,” appeased Itachi, poking Naruto’s forehead.  
Sasuke crawled to Naruto and set him on his lap.  
“We made breakfast,” the raven murmured into blonde hair.  
“Come on,” said Itachi, kissing both his lovers foreheads, “let’s go clean up and eat.”

Bathing took a lot longer than it should have due to the Uchiha’s, once again, smothering Naruto with birthday gifts. Fortunately they managed to eat breakfast before it went cold. They all took the day off work to celebrate. As it turns out, there were actually legitimate presents for Naruto, which he didn’t receive ‘til the afternoon as the brothers were too busy spoiling his body.

…

Tsunade had dispatched an ANBU to give her beloved ‘grandson’ a birthday gift. She only hoped she could resist the temptation to use the crystal ball to see what the blonde was doing or who he was doing.


End file.
